


Cerebros Cerebros!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Fantastic Misadventures of Gabi [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Cute, Dark Comedy, F/F, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi befriends a brain eating flower after her friends won't play with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Maria was reading a book but Gabi walked to her

"What Gabi!?"

Gabi babbled

Maria said "I'm busy"

Gabi sadly walked away

Manolo was playing his guitar

Gabi babbled

Manolo said "Not now Gabriela I'm busy"

Gabi sadly walked away

Joaquin was punching a bag but he sees Gabi in the window

Joaquin screamed

Gabi babbled

Joaquin said "GABRIELA CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!?"

Joaquin closed the window curtains.

Gabi walked down the streets and saw a shining star.

Gabi closed her eyes and said in her head "I wish I had someone to play with"

But a star headed right Gabi's backyard.

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi heard the creepy violin music

Gabi walked into her backyard and saws a flower glowing green.

Suddenly a flower grabs her hand.

A flower twirls Gabi.

Gabi falls.

And it began to sing

~Well hello there Nina don't be shy step right up i'm a reasonable guy don't be frightened by my scary face just your average ghostly flower from outta the sky~

A flower tried to eat Gabi's brain but failed

Gabi giggled

~I'm just shy and scared of this place just an fish outta water from outer space you see the trip has left me tired and drained so why won't you be a pal and bring me some brains~

Gabi said "Okay"

Gabi left and returned with a bran cereal.

But a flower throw it away.

A flower showed Gabi a human brain in a book.

Gabi babbled


	3. Chapter 3

~Down here to your friend's place see the dull expression on his face you've doing him a favor if you brought him to me he ain't using his brain he's just boxing~

Gabi brings Joaquin to a flower

Joaquin was about to scream but a flower eats his brain.

Joaquin's eyes turned green

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Gabi sees Ms. Diaz feeding the birds.

~Go down to Ms. Diaz didn't have a thought since 17 her brain is the portrait of aptropy she ain't using it why it give to me~

Gabi brings Ms. Diaz to a flower

A flower eats Ms. Diaz' brain

~Brains brains I won't lie I eat their brains til they're zombified sure they might think it's deranged they won't give a thought when they eat their brains~

Gabi was wearing a 1920s red dress.

~Brains brains it's okay it's not a matter if it ins't gray at first they think it's strange they won't think if they don't have a brain~

Gabi was dancing with Joaquin and Ms. Diaz until a flower slapped her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go down to a Botanica a wise man say that I just can't stop I sucked the noodles right out of their heads a hour later I'm hungry again!"

Gabi brings the customers to a flower.

A flower eats a brain with voodoo needles.

The customers were dancing with Joaquin and Ms. Diaz as Gabi snapped her fingers.

"Go down to a bar sneak in tiptoed past a jerk pick me up a cruller and a cup full of tea and you're the sweetbreads that happen to see"

Gabi brings a woman to a flower.

A tattooed man sees a flower and the zombies dancing so he tried to throw rocks but his brain was sucked from his skull which cause his eyes to turn green.

Gabi brings everyone to a flower and now they become glowing green eyed zombies.

"Brains brains I love them I need them my tummy jumps in joy when I eat them big ones fat ones thin ones tall ones they're so delectable expect for the small ones no time for cook it and skill it my belly's rumbling and I need to fill it I don't fry them the heat will only shrink them I got myself a straw and drink them up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gabi and the zombies danced to a tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

One of the zombies was playing the trumpet.

Maria heard the music and saw a flower.

Maria facepalmed "Oh no Gabi"

"You been swell to go around and bring me every single brain in town but without these brains I can't help but think there's one thing here to drink"

Maria sees Manolo plays his guitar and then see a flower again.

"Now fess up Nina come on heck it's that someone that you're trying to protect bring her down here to meet her end and I promise I'll be your bestest friend"

Gabi dances until she saws Maria angry.

Gabi frowns.

Maria and Gabi walked to a flower

However, Maria sees a flower which cause her to fall on her butt cutely.

"Brains bring me her brain bring me her brain bring me her brain!"

A flower let out a creepy laugh


	6. Chapter 6

Maria said "Alright what's going on here-" 

But a flower arm shoved into her ear and pulled out her brain.

Maria's eyes turned green

Gabi pokes Maria in the shoulder.

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Maria's brain was sucked into a ghostly green soil.

But a flower realized something's wrong.

"Ay Dios Mio What's happening!?"

The flower wilted and died while the petals fall off.

"Aaaaaaah!!! What a world....."

Gabi sees a flower until it turned red.

It has Maria's brown eyes.

"That's better"

Gabi squealed

"Yes I guess my brain was a little too spicy for a flower you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry"

"Yes bring me.....some brains"

The End


End file.
